FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI Toy Soldier
by MARYXULA
Summary: Many of us fight because we believe in honor, Other of us fight because we have no other choice, even some of us fight for the mere pleasure It gives us but all We are like toy soldiers waiting standing up for our end... Oneshots collection FFVI
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR´S NOTES:**

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Kefka Palazzo * **

"Name and origin!" An individual of considerable height and musculature under an uniform dark green merely adorned by four golden stars matching the cuffs and neck of the long jacket demanded to know before him with a scowl. The boy only hold his gaze and clenched his fists. His eyes were already showing a fierce arrogance contrasted by the pale tone of his iris. But up feeling challenged, the general repeated raising his authoritative voice:

"Name and origin, cadet!"

The boy was still not liking that tone but aware of the minuscule part that He was, snorted and exclaimed with a shrug:

"Kefka Palazzo, Mister!"

The man found certainly unusual the heard name like it was not proper for a decent soldier but for a theater artist so allowing himself a hint of laughter, the general said hurtful:

"Palazzo? Kefka Palazzo? What kind of name is that for an Empire soldier?!"

The laughter and jokes by others officials over the distance of the extensive training ground could only fill the glass so instead of bowing his blond head embarrassed as another ridiculed cadet had done, Kefka replied energetic but masterfully concealing the offense:

"That´s my name, Mister, I didn´t choose it but It´s my name!"

There might not be best introduction for himself that give freely a small sample to get an idea of the kind of guy that He was. Of course, his instructor didn´t like it but that made it somehow more entertaining.

**Hope you like it, It´s short, It´s much more short than I like to consider a one-shot but I liked. It was following a drawing I did of a Young Kefka as a cadet n_n (Sorry If my english isn´t very good, I try to do my best)**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR´S NOTE:

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft) and Yoshitaka Amano

I just added some OCs but they aren´t very important, don´t worry n_nU

Story told in third person

Rated K+ (In general)

** FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** General Leo ***

The issue was that the General Leo Christope never felt that kind of love, it was possibly an affection that had grown a little more than He expected towards General Palazzo. Because as his good mother said, everyone deserved to feel appreciated...

During one of the few moments that the young recruits had to rest between their training sessions He was called with two or three other younger soldiers. Noting wisely the unknown´s uniform standing in front of him, the first reaction of the young Leo was of alarm. The gold stars on the smooth and green cloth indicated that He was a high-ranking soldier. Stood driven by doubt and fear the young Leo greeted the officer who didn´t take his eyes off him very polite allthought his masculine voice trembled:

"Good morning, mister!"

The sheen of sweat on his Ebony skin made it shine like If all his body were a bronze figure, to the surprise of many, the hair had a beautiful golden tone matching with his eyes always shining of emotion. He was a curious combination of vectorian and Thamasan blood.

"Good morning, cadet!" The man replied, imitating the gesture of the young soldier standing a moment a hand against his forehead. "Young Christope, I have orders that you accompany me."

Without any protest, the brown boy took his dark green jacket and accompanied him ignoring the cold shiver that ran down his broad back covered by a simple pale green sleeveless shirt. As they walked straight to an elevator, in a silence broken simply by the whistling of the soldier in charge of the heavy and limited artifice, the young Leo made his own assumptions. No sense to believe that He would be punished because He used to not be a very conflicted soldier. In general was the most disciplined and obedient cadet of his training group. He never protested, He always kept his room as clean as his clothes and studying each lesson nauseum however He was at a standstill. It was well known that his father had been an excellent soldier from Vector but his mother was not and that caused the boy feel some concern given the entrenched elitism base that prevailed in The Empire. There was the shy reason why Leo always appear in his place, there was the unspeakable reason why his care, his prudence and his admiration towards some of his superiors that without being from the capital city had achieved positions that seemed unattainable. He was so immersed that neither realized that the time to leave the cubicle of hard but strong metal had come, only the abrupt braking of the apparatus made him react, bewildered, the young Leo blinked and looked around.

"Get out, young Christope, We have already reached the location of the headquarters." The general ordered with such clear and lively voice as he could, fatigue was beginning to take its toll on it as the colored young boy paralyzed in front of him was the last of the modest selection of cadets who deal until the arrival of Dr. Cid.

Lowering his head shyly the boy nodded and quickly left the elevator. Soon the general stepped forward and addressed the young soldier with hurried step by long corridors whose floors were carpeted by blood red carpets and gilt edges. Every two or three steps on the walls could be seen hand-painted portraits of past and outstanding officers, all decked out for a number of stars of different sizes on their best uniforms, below a small gold sign with black letters informed the walker of the name and rank of each character. Leo was completely convinced that if He could look calmly at every row of portraits He would find his father´s one among them.

"Gentlemen, I present you the cadet Christope, who will be your partner in the task that Professor Cid is going to instruct you." His introduction to the three soldiers as anxious and concerned as He was helped them form a lively conversation in hushed tones.

Sitting in his high-backed comfortable armchair of pleasant velvety upholstery, the mature man was immersed in his own thoughts as He joined his hands and rested his elbows on the head table. His eyes about to close burst open at the first touch of the door. Everyone was silent when the general's voice rose just as his body.

"Go ahead, let yourself of formalism and come in than once!" He grunted hitting the flat surface of the desk with his fist,

Next moment, a chubby and short man entered into the smart office. The outfit Cid wore that time had nothing to do with the white coat and suits of sober colors underneath He had been carrying on the occasions that the soldiers had seen him. No, to begin, It didn´t even seemed to be a normal fabric, at the touch It surely was thin and elastic. The red-haired scientist smiled slightly embarrassed by so much interest in the boys towards him but getting serious He stopped between them and said after a last quick check to the documents and files brought under his arm:  
>"Despite your youth, You have passed the tests performed for this small operation with high degree so you must join me now."<p>

Although clear pride swept the faces of the young soldiers, they were fearing the worst. Cid couldn´t blame them, He had too much time fearing the worst also though He tried not to make visible that constant concern. Of course, that fear was totally different and deadly serious. Not even He was sure that his request for help was to be accepted and the constant reproachful looks from colleagues and helpers for a person in his position was not easy to bear. He was somewhat weak and coward. As the head of the whole department of research and development He was the first to know and implement all the projects go well for the Empire and its defense forces, so in his hands was all the responsibility entailed of performing the experiment, the most controversial and dangerous to date. and He gave his approval and He knew He would do it again before being condemned as any traitor or opponent. Taking aplomb, the small man gave the soldiers the so needed information and no one had dared to ask, just before crossing the area corresponding to the laboratories.

"Tell me, has General Walton tell you something about this operation?" Cid started talking about going his eyes on a kid to another with wrinkled brow. The young men denied moving their heads. "I see, well, there isn´t anything wrong with you, moreover, y'all are the healthiest and strongest men in your groups, that is why you performed a series of tests and the reason is none other than help us to control a..." Cid swallowed, the mere memory of Palazzo was enough to make him lose the costly calm achieved. "A laboratory specimen." He could finished.

The reaction in every soldier was priceless. Leo just blinked unable to believe it, He ought have seen it coming but with a shrug, he played it down.

"Amazing! And can We know how is that criature?" One of his partners wanted to know, all excited. For some reason, Leo didn´t like the response of the mature scientific who guided them through the last and long corridor of that zone until open a large metal fence as a single wall between headquarters and research area with a shiny key, hiden under his unusual clothes:  
>"Be patient, you will meet him soon... But first, We must prepare you "<p>

Their footsteps echoed on the floor breaking the awkward silence around them once inside the mysterious and disturbing zone. Soldiers used to roam the area unless something serious happened to them. For young recruits was a mystery and for experienced ones was terrifying but its occupants were quite nice. Always people in white coats, all of them divided in groups dedicated to different things. Following faithfully Cid´s orders, Leo and his companions took off their clothes to be disinfected thoroughly and took those ones assigned to them. Scratching the whole body during the time the fall lasted to the laboratories, the young soldiers couldn´t imagine what Cid would show them.

"B-But this isn´t any kind of Esper, He is a man, He is like us!" Leo heard with chilling clarity the howl of disgust and disbelief of the nearest boy to the glass surface that separated him from the supposed specimen.

"Well, not exactly... Once inoculated the essence of the Espers, He too might now be considered a type of Esper." Cid explained sighing and looking away from the one who was shown behind the mirror. "One of our best soldiers, the only survivor of the experiment." That said, in a whisper, Cid said nothing.

When Leo got close, an unexpected pang of pity sank his heart contracted. Despite the poor lighting prevailing around all the place, He thought that He recognized that soldier.

"¿Comrade Palazzo?" His name came from his lips inadvertently. "Cadet second of cavalry Kefka Palazzo, impossible..."

If his memory didn´t tricked him, Kefka Palazzo enjoyed of an unsurpassed appearance. Maybe not very tall and his figure wasn´t very muscular but fibrous and springy as an athlete and his fine features guaranteed him all the looks by the young secretaries and ladies of high society. Hypnotic eyes because of its angelical blue tone plus the possession of a misleading personality and thus always fascinating. Much to his dismay, the guy sitting in a corner with his eyes costly open, with his straight hair disheveled still being tied by a ribbon seemed a shadow of the mentioned one. The voice of the red-haired scientist brought him back to reality.

"Well, now with your help He can be moved to the upstairs area, there We will continue with his follow up." Cid ordered before giving him his master key. Act of absolute confidence in them. "I don´t think It´s needed to be said but I want it back once you have finished."

Hearing the sound of the key turning, Kefka seemed to regain some lucidity and fixing his eyes on the first of the young men smiled entertaining.

"Err ... I don´t know if you remember me but just in case I will introduce myself again, my name is Leo Christope and ..."

"Christope? Mmm... Oh yeah, lil tiring first-year cadet, Leo Christope!" The blond mused with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "The crossbred Thamasian"

The other soldiers laughed at the malevolent ocurrence but when Leo looked at them, They quickly were silent. Nodding, the boy of color displaying his own sense of humor, finished:  
>"The same! So I hope We can have a good relationship because I've been assigned to take care of you a time."<p>

**Yep, this is a little longer, perfect for a one-shot n_n **

**It came out a little LeoxKefka thing XDDDU Now, thinking about it I think that I could focus more in Leo but I had the curious idea that Leo and Kefka shared something and because I love drama that thing could be something related with Kefka´s magitek infusión what would do that Leo refused it because Leo was one of the few soldier that weren´t infused (my idea came taking into account random canon details) e_e**

**Anyway I hope you like it n_n (and hope you can understand my english, I do my best n_nU)**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFic (ONESHOT) FFVI Toy Soldier**

*** Terra Branford ***

When She opened her eyes, big aquamarine, He was there, he was standing with a smile that assured anything good. Inevitably the beat of her heart accelerated causing an strange increasing of the pressure on her small chest. Blink and hold her breath was all the little girl could do because despite the confusion and fear, the vivid colors of his clothes and make-up caused in her a strong impression and He enjoyed it, He always enjoyed the reaction produced in that kind of person.

"Tell me, little one, did you have the same fun I had?" He asked, raising one of his thin and blond eyebrows under one of the red ornaments drawn in his white forehead. The innocent look of incomprehension of the little girl was enough to enlarge his chilling smile. "Oh, It s possible you can t remember anything that happened a while ago?" The man said, furrowing both eyebrows while holding his brow between the long white fingers of one of his hands. For a moment, his voice, usually acute and singing as a child s, It was compounded. The little one of blond and wavy hair shook her head before feeling the urge to ask:

"Please, Mister Palazzo, could you explain me what happened, I can t remember anything..."

"Nothing at all?" She was rudely interrupted.

"N-Nothing!" The little girl confirmed so aloud as She was able.

Squinting his petrifying blue eyes and tilting a little his head, He said:  
>"Hee hee... Too bad! 'Cause It was so fucking funny!" And they were surrounded by a sharp and unpleasant laughter but in a shrug, He added. "Well, I guess more tests won t be necessary."<p>

With the courage which was granted by curiosity, the little one stood watching the man turned around to leave and repeated:  
>"Please, Mister Palazzo, could you tell me what happened moments ago? I really need to know it"<p>

"What happened?" He shouted stopping his steps with his eyes closed, like savoring the moment before screaming and creating a series of thin flames that crashed against the wall, red and orange like the glow of both his hands. "Everything burned around you like this! Uwee hee hee!"

Now her heart was totally altered, taking cover her little body with both arms and ducking She regretted having made that question. Although the fire didn t caress her tender skin, some sparks were close to touch his clothes and the heat was stifling. Coughing and feeling that dangerous heat, She sank down to the ground. When silence returned to the small room, the little girl could breathe in peace looking to left and right. The rhythm of her heart slowly softened while her mind was filled with new unknowns... Often She felt she would never be treated like anyone deserved.

**To be** **honest, I had other One-shot for this but I think that this one is better... Because Dr Cid and Kefka are checking the Slave Crown in Terra and blah blah blah**

**Kefka always in my head-canon is a total bastard like the worse older brother you can have but He really loves her or her makes him feel something and that´s the reason in my evil mind He is so bully XDDD Anyway the fire didn´t hurt her, It was more showy than dangerous because Kefka was well aware how important is She for The Empire... **

**Hope you like it and I hope you can understand it (I know my english isn´t perfect and I try hard) **

**MARYXULA**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR´S NOTE:

FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Squaresoft (Square-Enix) and Yoshitaka Amano

Some characters could be OCs but they aren´t important, don´t worry n_nU

Rated K+

**FanFic FFVI Toy Soldier IV**

*** Celes Chere ***

"Terra Branford?" The young cadet with less curly, just merely ondulating blond hair repeated thoughtful. "I ve Heard talk about you. My name is Celes, cadet Celes Chere." The other girl nodded, showing a soft blush in her face offering one of her hands to shake trembling. "Nice to meet you." Cadet Chere added showing good manners, smiling.

When their hands separated, Terra could feel a little more relaxed. For some reason Celes Chere intimidated her. The way She acted didn t fit with their age, too calm, too much correction but wanting to think it was due to a stricter training, Terra didn t think about the possibility of a side effect of the Magitek infusi n that helped the cadet in some fascinating way to overcome all pain as If her heart was as hard and cold as a real ice crystal. So different to her who felt with tremendous easily overwhelmed by the strength of her feelings flowing like molten lava. And there with a mix of both forces was Kefka Palazzo. His eyes of pale blue tone never left her no matter the distance between them and that was enough for Terra.

Celes instead felt a slight tingle of expectation, She was dying to see her partner showing all her power although her beautiful face didn t show it, It showed a simple and calm smile. Only when her clear eyes briefly catched her staring at her while using her own magic, that smile grew a little more because very in the deep of that ice heart, She felt the need of a friend like Terra.

"Wonderful Cadet Chere, I see your level is really high." The tall and handsome man in front of both girls praised her watching how the sharp chunks of ice vanished leaving nothing but a cool dust around her. After taking a quick look at the papers He was carrying in his gloved left hand, the sergeant put all his attention toward Terra. "Now It s your turn, cadet Branford."

Frowning, the girl swallowed saliva, the performance of her flawless companion had left her offside. Would Terra be able to at least equal her talent? She was just a little nervous, if She took some air and closed her eyes as the flamboyant general that Kefka was had advised her all would be alright although She was well aware of the possibility of catastrophic consequences, Terra felt like trying. She should not disappoint her expectant public.

In fact, closing her eyes, She thought every time Kefka had yelled or hit her without consistent reasons thereby awakening the fire by rage bubbling from the depths of her own thin and delicate body. Sweating, feeling how a strong heat increased, burning for any other living creature, Terra wanted to smile. She had made it! The fire was surrounding her until things started going against her when It was time to stop it.

"Really fascinating!" The sergeant found himself exclaiming. "Cadet Branford, you can stop, first I would like to compare some observations with your superiors." He ordered seeing the girl still trapped in flames. All had different sizes, and were seriously growing while moving in vivid tones of red and orange colors.

As it was already supposed by Kefka, there was no reaction from Terra, a prey to her own power. Watching her, He wondered how far She would be able to withstand all that heat. It was something that attracted him, especially taken into account her non-human condition because of course since the Magitek was tested on him, his body suffered interesting changes, also in strength and endurance but never would be the same. Beside Kefka was sure Terra would be fine sooner or later, She always did. That idiot didn´t know it and tried to make her return costing him a serious burn.

"Look, how idiot!" Kefka commented aloud, about to laugh but the severe and silent look of Emperor Gestahl at his side sobered him. It was the kind of looks that demanded He put order as the best magician in the Empire and snorting that He made with a simple twist of the wrist.

Without eating or drinking it, He was converted into the instructor of the two girls…

**Well, last one-shot I trought to do for this little collection n_n **

**Here I wanted to show my pretty babies doing some magic and know each other for very first time face to face *u* Of course I added Kefka because I like the idea of him being near with Gestahl, that way you can know how high is his position as a general and counselor e_e No idea how but It came a little KefuTina too XD And I know people love the idea of him being all the time a monster or a mad man but sometimes I find more appropiate to show him inhibited thanks mostly of time Gestahl. The grumpy old man has that kind of looks toward him, demanding and severe.**

**So wow a little of CelesTina and a little of KefuTina because I love this kind of threesome XDDDU Related lil Terra and Kefka´s relationship, as any child, She looks some security in the only person She knows or is taking care of her and He in order to achieve some fun would give it to her... Accomplice gazes T3T**

**I hope you like it and you can understand it (more and less) **

**MARYXULA **


End file.
